russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC Express Balita marks 13th Annyversary
MANILA, Philippines - IBC-13 and News Team 13 marks the 13th anniversary of the longest-running flagship news program, IBC Express Balita. “We would like to remind everybody, our friends and those who continue to support us from the start that it is been a year already”, said Zyrene Parsad-Valencia, a news and public affairs head of News Team 13. “We started out with a vision for IBC-13, News Team 13 and IBC Express Balita was meant to emphasize the network’s major trust, which was news. President Benigno Noynoy Aquino III heads the list of special guests, including former Presidents Joseph Estrada and Gloria Macapagal-Arroyo, who will grace the reception to be held at the IBC News Studios at Broadcast City in Diliman, Quezon City. Other guest include Vice-President Mar Roxas and Loren Legarda who return to broadcast journalists along with the other senators, congressmen, cabinet members, Metro Manila Mayors and other repsentaties of government and the business community. “It’s been an exciting and exhilarating year all for us,” added Chito Cabatuando, director of IBC Express Balita and Ronda Trese. “And definitely expect more to come from IBC Express Balita.” In a daring move a year ago, IBC-13 broke away from convention and its longest-running afternoon flagship news program at 4:30 p.m. and remains for 30 minutes. “The initial reactions were mixed,” recalled news desk officer Nick Mendoza. “There were those who said it was too risky and those who said it was well worth the risk. The convincing reason was for IBC-13 to address an audience who found the longest-running afternoon newscast. IBC Express Balita’s afternoon timeslot at 4:30 p.m.” continued Mendoza. IBC Express Balita, the longest-running flagship news program, has for news anchors and newscasters by actress personality and broadcast journalists Snooky Serna. Included in the roster of one segment host and field reporters then are Jess Caduco, Jeffrey Zaide, Pia Castro, Jake Morales, Dennis Cortes, Greg Gregorio for sports correspondent, Jinky Baticados and Krenn Jolongbayan for entertainment correspondent. The new reporters were include Nalla Aguas, Lalaine Tiangco, Czarinah Lusuegro and Hajji Kaamino for the news reporters, Chin-Chin Gutierrez for exclusive reporters handling called Balita Atbp. and Ralf Rivas as the weatherman called Ulat Panahon while Kathryn Bernardo as the teen star for entertainment news segment called Express Showbiz. News reports are handled by field reporters Cristina Tanio covering the provincial news, Charina Carlos covering the foreign news, Dave Abuel the police reports, Dave Llavanes Jr., Merwin Llanza and Darwin Amojelar. “The feedback we’ve been getting has been very encouraging, which is reason enough for us to celebrate,” said Valencia. “But Express Balita continues to evolve and there’s always room for greater improvement. What we’ve proven the 13th year is that could be done. Now we will continue making IBC Express Balita even better.” Express Balita (Monday to Friday, 4:30 pm) 'Ulo ng mga Balita' The day’s hottest headlines and top stories. 'Express Major Balita' Detailed exposition of the fundamental news carefully investigated the News Team 13. 'Metro Balita' Situationers reports, events and police beat throughout the archipelago will be shared as a secondary news. 'Balita Atbp.' Variety reports and feature stories. 'Ulat Internasyonal' The round-up from around the globe. Fresh news from the international scene by world-class foreign news. 'Balitang Promdi' The rest of the nation with this provincial and regional news round-up highlighting the hottest news from the countryside of News Team 13 regional correspondent. 'Negosyo Atbp.' Business news in guide for the Filipino entrepreneur and livelihood from business advice, financial, stocks, the foreign exchange and market info from various trade sectors in the country, in Asia and the world. 'Ulat Panahon' The weather forecast of the day with Ralf RIvas as the weatherman from PAGASA and the intricate but fun time changes affect the lives Pinoy with weather updates and severe the weather conditions. 'Sports Page' Sports news from various parts of the world to be delivered in collaboration with the Viva Sports. 'Express Showbiz' The teen star Kathryn Bernardo takes on the foreign and local entertainment scene with exclusive interviews with their favorite stars at the TV and movie industry for the fans. Ronda Trese (Monday-Friday, 11:30 pm) 'Malayang Kalakalan' Events on business and trade-related and definitely affect people's livelihood. 'Palaro Hotline' Sports news from various parts of the world to be delivered in collaboration with the Viva Sports. 'Pulsong Pinoy' Hot and issue timely attention of the people empowered by sharing their own ideas and opinions made by President Noynoy Aquino III in the current administration. (Twice a week) 'Daloy ng Panahon' Daily reporting weather from PAGASA and the intricate but fun time changes affect the lives Pinoy. 'Ronda Intriga' The showbiz news features the entertainment scene with the stars at the movie and TV industry.